Falcon 2
The is a largely utilized pistol, used by security forces, special agents and military personnel alike. Highly accurate, customizable and easy to use, the Falcon 2 can be fitted with a suppressor or a 2x zoom scope. The Falcon 2 is one of the most common sidearms found in Perfect Dark. If an enemy has been disarmed, he or she has a chance to draw one of these pistols and continue to fight. Some enemies pull out more than one, but this rarely happens. Most of the original promotional pictures for the game showed Joanna wielding dual scope-equipped Falcon 2s. A few others showed her posing with a SuperDragon Assault Rifle. In-Game Descriptions Falcon 2 Accurate and trustworthy, this gun is the workhorse of the Institute's operations. Use the laser sight to place bullets with deadly effect, or pistol-whip adversaries to knock them out. Falcon 2 (silencer) An upgraded Falcon 2, which has the added benefit of being silent, but deadly. Falcon 2 (scope) An upgraded Falcon 2, featuring a 2x magnification scope which allows you to take advantage of the Falcon's superior accuracy. Appearances Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears *Seen on Issue 2's promotional art (with the title "Catch Me If You Can"), it shows Joanna Dark shooting a Falcon 2 behind her. Joanna disarms Roarke of his Falcon 2 and uses it herself as she pursues her would be assassin. Joanna is seen wielding dual standard Falcon 2s on the cover of Issue 6 (also on the cover is Roarke who is wielding his own standard Falcon 2), but is never seen in the issue wielding dual Falcon 2s, let alone one (she instead primarily uses the MagSec pistol). Despite being shown wielding a Falcon 2 on the cover art for several issues, the only times she visibly uses one is in Issues 1 and 2. Perfect Dark: Second Front *Used at the dinner party before Joanna's DeathMatch VR battle with Chun Fan. Fan pulls the pistol from the back of her trousers before she fires a round into the ceiling to gain the Continuity's attention, and soon after fires a round into her side so that she has an injury to be even with Joanna before their fight. Perfect Dark (Game Boy Color) *Joanna has a Falcon 2 (scope) as standard in the game. Perfect Dark *Some disarmed enemies have a chance to pull out a Falcon 2, and Joanna Dark almost always carries a variant of the Falcon 2. Some variants of the Falcon 2 appear (or can appear) in every level except Attack Ship and WAR Note Despite being a Carrington Institute weapon, nearly all dataDyne soldiers carry one as a sidearm. While the Falcon 2 is apparently sold commercially (explaining why some NSA soldiers also carry them), it seems highly unlikely they'd sell weapons to their biggest rival. Trivia *A view model exists for the Falcon 2 using both a silencer and scope at the same time. *Someone managed to hack the game with a gameshark to get both the Scope AND the Silencer on at the same time. * This weapon is based off the Colt Double eagle, a modernized revision of the M1911 family of handguns. * The first canonical mention of the Falcon 2 is in the novel Second Front. However, it is seen and used several times in Janus' Tears but isn't mentioned by name. * In Second Front, although Chun Fan has managed to get a Falcon 2, the Carrington Institute agents and guards don't seem to have them yet. See also *Falcon 18 Category:Weapons